This disclosure relates in general to cloud-based computer processing and, but not by way of limitation, to providing media for use in media streaming.
The delivery of media over networks such as the Internet can be accomplished in many ways, including progressive downloading or streaming. Streaming a media file typically involves downloading “chunks,” or small segments, of the media file. Information including where chunks may be accessed can be stored in an index file (also known as a “manifest” file). This index file can be delivered to a client, such as a media player application, for use in streaming. Additional information may also be provided, which can alter the appearance of the client.